Welcome to My Life
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Camp Rock in Tess's POV. A look into her mind and perspective. What will happen to her when things don't always go her way.
1. Prologue

I waited for the limo on my final day of school. It was the boarding school that my mom sent me to. She felt that if I lived at the school, she wouldn't have to feel guilty about not being home for me. It's always been like this. Some people say that being the child of a famous recording artist is a treat but they don't know how much it sucks. Not only am I constantly in her shadow but am always stuck with people wanting to get to her through me.

If you think that the summer means that I get to see my mom, you're wrong. It means that I have to go to camp. It's not that I don't love Camp Rock but all I really want is to spend time with my mom. The limo was late again. I started to sing to myself to pass the time.

_I don't know what I want so I don't ask me _

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_I don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking. _

_Trying to sit through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only who feels _

_The way I do_

_I'm alone on my own and it's unknown_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong but life goes on_

_Oh I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on my old blue jeans _

_And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve_

_Feeling lucky today got the sunshine_

_Can you tell me what more do I need_

_And tomorrow's just a mystery oh yeah_

_But that's okay_

_I'm alone on my own and it's unknown_

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong but life goes on_

_Oh I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world_

The limo pulled up before I could finish. I got in silently took my seat. My mom wasn't even in the limo. She just sent a driver to get me. It drove me to the house. I just hoped my mom would be there. I would like to get a chance to talk to her. Most of the time, I might get a minute on the phone with her if I'm lucky.

This is why I want to be a star so badly. I want my mom to notice me. I want her to be proud of me. In the past, I've done whatever I could to win. That eventually caught up to me. I got disqualified from the school talent show. I look over the latest music news on my phone and see that Shane Gray was arrested again for drug possession. He doesn't know how good he has it. I would give anything to have what he has and he keeps screwing up. Connect 3's summer tour was cancelled because of it so Shane could go to rehab. Hopefully he would learn to control his problem but, to be honest, I really didn't care either way.

I walked in the door and took my shoes off. The servants showed me upstairs to put my school bags away so I could start packing my Camp Rock bags. It was the same every year. The only time I would really spend time at home was the time between camp and school and for Christmas Break and even then I was lucky to see my mom. I don't know why she didn't like me being around. She had won 13 Grammys but she was still almost always in the studio or on tour. I can't help but wonder if this is how Madonna's daughter feels.

So my mom was at dinner. That didn't actually mean very much because she was on her phone. I didn't even get a chance to talk to her. You may be wondering about my dad. Well I don't really talk to him much either. He was my mom's 2nd husband. She tried two other times but neither of those worked. Those guys probably didn't have as much patience as I did. I walked in one night to find Stepdad #2 complaining about how he didn't get enough sex from her. That's another thing. My mom was so busy, she didn't even have time to give me "the talk". She just left a voice message saying "don't get pregnant." Luckily I had the internet to teach me about sex. Mom finally hung up her phone which gave me a chance to talk to her.

"So how was school?" She asked.

"It was fine." I answered. I didn't see the point in telling her how much I missed her. I would just be heading out for camp in the morning anyway.

"So are you excited for camp?" She asked.

Before I could say anything, her phone rang again. I finished my dinner and took it the kitchen. I then went to my room and took out my guitar. I really didn't play it much because I don't think people expected to. My mom was just a singer and didn't even know how to play anything. She also got songs handed to her from all of the best writers. If I was going to have any shot, I would probably have to write my own music. I wrote down one last song before I went to sleep. I didn't expect my mom to tell me good night. I really didn't expect anything from her except a new charm on my bracelet when she won a Grammy.

I woke up in the morning and got dressed. I was all packed and I headed out to the limo since I was pretty sure that she wouldn't be there to see me off. The limo drove me to the familiar place by the lake. The car pack and I stepped out, taking my bag to my cabin. I wish that this year will be different. Okay starting now positive attitudes only. This year will be different. I just know it.

So I decided to write this story from Tess's perspective. Her character could be explored in several ways. Though if you are looking for a complete retelling of the movie, you should change your perspective. I will be changing some things. I will also not be telling who Tess ends up with in an effort to not turn anyone off. Anyway the song in this chapter is A Place in this World by Taylor Swift. I will be using different songs for the most part except for a few of them. Don't forget to review.


	2. First Day

The limo arrived at Camp Rock pretty early. I sat inside as I waited for the driver to let me out. It was more of something that my mom suggested. She always said that a star waits to make an entrance. I was wearing my hottest blue top. I wouldn't admit but I was jealous that some of the girls had actual breasts already and I was stuck basically A-cups. (Or really small B-cups) I met up with Peggy and Ella who I knew from years past. It felt good being in a place where people listened to me because my mom sure as hell didn't. I looked around the campgrounds for any new faces but didn't catch any. I then decided that it would be a good idea to go to our usual cabin and unpack. It also never hurt to get rehearsal for the final jam in early. I was finally old to enter and I wanted to win because I knew that winning could the first step of starting my career.

I took my bags and guitar which were a little hard to all carry and put them down in our cabin. I tried to find the best place to put my guitar where no one else would find it. I settled for under the bed but I as I was scooting it under there, Ella spoke.

"I didn't know that you played, Tess." She remarked.

"Duh all of the big stars these days play now." I replied. "More people will listen to you if you have an instrument in your hands."

"I should totally look into that." She said.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up. It's not as easy as it looks." I responded as I finished putting it under the bed. I wasn't exactly friends with Ella and Peggy but they were both good backup singers and dancers so it was a good idea to keep them close.

We all went to the orientation outside. I was checking my messages on my phone, when suddenly a brunette girl with bangs backed into me. She was a new face that I hadn't seen when I got here.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." She apologized.

"Obviously" I muttered rudely. Sometimes I don't even try to be rude but stuff just slips out. The girl was talking to Caitlyn anyway. Caitlyn Gellar was basically my sworn enemy at Camp Rock and my ex but no one…absolutely no one knew about that. I made her swear not to tell anyone. She was probably saying bad things about me. We probably could have made beautiful music together both literally and figuratively.

Within a few seconds, the…well she was basically the emcee of Camp Rock, Dee began to talk. She gave a welcome spiel and talked about the Final Jam when Barron and Sander jumped onto the stage. Both of them were immature and obnoxious but I decided to play along with everyone else. I really did like it here despite the attitude that I put off.

"Okay guys this year in addition to the Final Jam, there was also be a special celebrity instructor, Shane Grey!" Dee announced.

I couldn't believe it Shane Grey was going to staying here for rehab. Whose bright idea was that? It's not people don't sneak things in or have ways getting stuff. That would be like sending a Klansmen to an NAACP meeting. Both are not very good ideas. It also meant that most of the girls were going to be going gaga over him. (And by that I don't mean dressing like Lady Gaga.) I knew that Shane was related to the head counselor Brown but wouldn't it make more sense to him an actual rehabilitation facility?

After we were done with orientation, I told Peggy and Ella that we needed to head back to the cabin. I changed into something more comfortable for rehearsing in and began to sing as they started to sing back up. I suddenly stopped when I realized that they weren't doing it right.

"Stop you guys are flat?" I said in exasperation as I put my hand on my head.

"What?" Ella asked.

"You guys are fucking flat." I repeated.

"You mean like your chest?" Peggy quipped.

"What was that, Peggy?" I asked in offense.

"We're trying our best." Ella remarked.

"Well your best isn't going to win us the Final Jam." I stated. "How many times have I told you that if the backup singers don't sound good, it makes the lead singer sound worse? You need to sing better."

"Or we could quit the group." Peggy suggested. "We could probably do well at the Final Jam by ourselves but you don't let us sing."

"Yeah we are leaving." Ella repeated. In case you haven't noticed she's not very bright.

"Oh and we're kicking you out of the cabin." Peggy added.

"What?" I asked in shock. "You can't do that. Where am I supposed to stay?"

"We can and we don't care." Peggy responded. "I'm sure that you could find someone to stay with or if no one can put up with you could always stay in Cabin 13."

"That cabin is a dump." I replied. "There is no way that I'm staying there."

"Why don't you cry to your mom about it?" Peggy taunted. "Oh wait not even she can stand to be around you."

At that point I wanted to rip Peggy limb from limb. I also wanted to cry because I knew that she was right. I went under my bed and grabbed my guitar.

"I'll come back for my clothes." I said as I huffed out of the door.

I wanted to find somewhere quiet that I could play. As I was walking, I saw Shane Grey run by. Okay that was weird. I then saw what he was running from. There was a stampede of girls and they were running straight at me. I jumped in the bushes before I was trampled. There were lucky that I was wearing sweat because I wouldn't have to have them dry-cleaned. I don't understand how those girls can just overlook his drug problem. Maybe they think that they can change him. A girlfriend is not what he needs. He needs professional help. There's also the fact that he could introduce his girlfriend to drugs. As I was thinking, I heard the most beautiful music come from the building.

_This is real _

_This is me_

_I'm exactly where_ _I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna the light shine on me_

Suddenly the music stopped, I looked up in the window and saw that there was no one there. The door was blowing from being opened so someone had definitely been there. I mean it obviously couldn't have been a ghost. Ghosts don't exist. That means that the song was by someone at camp. I knew she was a girl and I had never heard the voice before so that already eliminated some people. I knew that I had to find this girl because that was a really great song. Hearing that song also inspired me to write a song of my own. I headed down to cabin 13 and sat down on one outside. I would make sure to have it cleaned before I went in there. I was already dirty so sitting in the dirt wouldn't cause any problems. I also need to remember to head to the showers when I'm done with this.

I began to jot down some lyrics and messed around with some chords. It seemed to go rather quickly. I was just really inspired all of a sudden. I don't think that I've ever been able to write a song this fast. Some times it would take me days just to get a good chorus down. I had some that I started months ago and still weren't finished. I decided to stop after getting 2 verses and a chorus down, knowing that I could finish it later. From the looks of it I would have plenty of alone time here. So far this place wasn't very different from home this year. I folded up the paper and put both it and my guitar in the case. I left my notebook in the other cabin but I always kept a pen and paper in my guitar case in case something came to me while I was playing.

I then remembered that I had to go to the Opening Jam. Usually I would sing at these types of things but I didn't have a song prepared and I looked like a mess. I thought that if I stood in the corner, no one would notice me. This girl name Lola began to sing. I really didn't know her but I did know that she was friends with Caitlyn, so she obviously wouldn't want to be anywhere near me. Her parents were on Broadway or something but I bet that they spent time with her.

I saw Caitlyn talking to that chick with the bangs again. I heard mention my name, probably to saying something bad about me. Normally I would walk over but I really wasn't in a place to do that. Like I said, I looked like a mess which she would probably use against me. I headed out the door, deciding to leave early and head down to the showers. I decided to put my guitar back in Peggy and Ella's cabin because I couldn't think of a better place. I grabbed some clean clothes and walked toward the showers.

"Tess?" I heard Brown's voice say. Oh crap…busted. "What are you doing out here? Why aren't you at the Opening Jam?"

"Well I really wasn't feeling like performing tonight." I replied. "And I really need to get a shower. I figured that this would be the best time to do it. Oh and I was wondering if I could get someone to clean Cabin 13 for me."

"Why are you staying there?" He asked. "No one's been in there for years."

"I had a disagreement with my roommates and I figured that it was the only cabin unclaimed. I would really appreciate if someone cleaned it for me since all of the other cabins were cleaned after all."

"Fine I'll send somebody to do that but it might take a while." Brown commented.

"As long as it's done by curfew, I should be okay." I commented as I headed toward the shower. I'm pretty sure that he was gonna do it because he was afraid that my mom might sue if her daughter was exposed to "unsanitary living conditions".

Once I was in the showers, I began to take off my clothes. I put them in one of the lockers and grabbed a towel before I turned on the water.

Once the water started to run, I began to hum a tune to myself before I started to belt out.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame not anymore_

_It's your turn so take a seat we're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much_

_I can't decide you have made it harder to go on _

_And why all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win whoa_

I wrote that song about my breakup with Caitlyn when she dumped me. I'm not even what I did wrong. It was stuff like that made me feel like I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, with no one to love me. That's what it did feel like. I wasn't sure if my mom even loved me because she never wanted me around. The tears began to run down my face. I was snapped out of my moment of despair by a voice that I heard.

"Hello, is someone in here?" A girl asked.

So I decided to update this story. I really hope that people will review it this time. Anyone care to take a guess at who the girl in the bathroom is? So how will Tess's summer change since Peggy and Ella kicked her out on day 1. You've already seen the first event that happened but what else will change?


	3. The Girl with the Bangs

Once I was in the showers, I began to take off my clothes. I put them in one of the lockers and grabbed a towel before I turned on the water.

Once the water started to run, I began to hum a tune to myself before I started to belt out.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame not anymore_

_It's your turn so take a seat we're settling the final score_

_And why do we like to hurt so much_

_I can't decide you have made it harder to go on _

_And why all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win whoa_

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win whoa_

I wrote that song about my breakup with Caitlyn when she dumped me. I'm not even what I did wrong. It was stuff like that made me feel like I was going to be alone for the rest of my life, with no one to love me. That's what it did feel like. I wasn't sure if my mom even loved me because she never wanted me around. The tears began to run down my face. I was snapped out of my moment of despair by a voice that I heard.

"Hello, is someone in here?" A girl asked. "I heard crying."

Damn it, someone heard me. Maybe if I be quiet, I'll be able to sneak away with her noticing. I turned off the water and reached for my towel. Not hearing the voice anymore, I slowly began to walk, clutching my towel. However, it wasn't before I collided with someone. The collision caused me to drop my towel, revealing myself to whoever it was. Could this day get any worse? I looked and saw that it was the girl with the bangs. She was wearing a robe.

"You're Tess Tyler." She commented.

"I know." Was all that I could say back.

"I love your mom." She replied.

"Of course you do. Everybody does." I muttered. "But nobody loves me."

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said as I began to looking for my towel. I then noticed that it had fallen into a pile of dirty water. Yup it just got worse. There was no way that I was going to use that.

"This really isn't how I expected to meet you." The girl said as she held out her hand. "I'm Mitchie."

I shook it hesitantly. I still had no idea who this girl was. She was definitely new to camp.

I decided to finally say something.

"I have to go see if I can find another towel before anyone else sees me like this." I remarked.

"Here take my robe." She offered. I turned my head as she started undressing. "As long as you give it back to me at some point."

I grabbed the garment without looking at her. "Thanks." I said as I put it on. I walked over to lockers. I was thinking with my luck that my clothes would be taken by raccoons or something. Though that wasn't the case as all of my clothes and my charm bracelet were still there. I got dressed and decided to wait outside to talk to Mitchie. I mean she had been nicer to me than anyone else at camp. The least I could do was thank her. Sure it wasn't something that Tess Tyler usually does but maybe that's why everyone hates me so much.

I waited outside for about 15 minutes. I had left my hair dryer in the cabin so I had no choice but to let it air dry. At that time, she exited the bathhouse.

"Here." I said as I handed her the bathrobe.

"Thanks." She replied. "So why were you crying?"

"That really is personal right now and I don't feel like discussing it." I responded. That statement made me seem a little introverted but at least I acknowledged the fact that I was crying. "Let's talk about something else. Like what are your parents like."

"Well…my mom…" She stuttered. '…is a successful songwriter. She's written lots of hit songs."

Something about her tone didn't seem right. Then I didn't really like talking about my mom.

"Anything I've heard of?" I asked.

"Probably not most of the stuff she writes is successful overseas in like Europe and stuff." Mitchie replied.

"So how are you at singing?" I asked.

She smiled and started to sing.

_I feel the separation coming on_

_Cause I know you want to be moving on_

_I wish it would snow tonight_

_You'd pull me in avoid a fight_

_Cause I feel a separation coming on_

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try _

_Cause the truth, I'd rather we just both deny_

_You kissed me with those open eyes_

_It says so much it's no surprise to you_

_But I've got something left inside _

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_

_Please remember, remember December_

_We were so in love back then now you're listening_

_To what they say don't go that way_

_Remember, remember, December_

_Please remember _

_Don't surrender_

Okay my first thought was that this girl had some range. My second was that she was a very good singer. Then something clicked. I could use her to help me beat Peggy and Ella in the Final Jam.

"You're really good." I commented. "So are you working with anyone for the Final Jam?"

"I was actually thinking of doing something by myself." She replied. Damn it that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. Okay think fast Tess.

"Are you sure that you can handle it, cause you know you'd hate to get hit with stage fright?" I responded. "If you're interested, we could possibly do something together. You know like a duet or something if you're interested."

I don't know why I was acting so nervous around this girl. I mean she was pretty but I'm pretty sure I wasn't interested in her as anything more than a friend.

"I guess I could do that." She answered. Yes score one for Tess!

"Great." I remarked. "Listen I had some extra space in my cabin. I was thinking that if you roommates don't mind, you could come stay with me."

"I don't really think that they would mind." She said. "Just let me get my stuff and I'll meet you there."

"It's Cabin 13." I said to her. I really hope that Brown had gotten it clean. The last thing I wanted was to invite her and it look like a total hellhole.

I also knew that I ran to hurry and get everything there before she did. I began to run to get my stuff. It was a good thing that I was wearing tennis shoes. I rushed back to the cabin to find that Peggy and Ella were back.

"What are you doing here?" Peggy asked like she was the new queen of the cabin. God I'm gone for like a five hours and she thinks that she can just take over.

"I am here to get my stuff." I announced with authority. "And you need to lose the attitude because you are totally going down at the Final Jam."

I grabbed my suitcases which I hadn't actually unpacked and my guitar case. I then started to run down to Cabin 13, hoping it didn't look like a mess. I walked into the see that floors had swept and scrubbed, and the beds. The dressers weren't exactly in the best shape but they were serviceable. Most importantly it didn't look like a dump.

"Wow." I commented.

"Yes we cleaned up pretty nice." Brown said as he appeared behind. We still have to use finish. But we can do that tomorrow while you're in class. So are you going to be the only one staying here?"

"Actually I found someone to share with me." I responded. "She should be here soon."

"Okay then. Well you best be going off to bed." He told me. "Curfew is in a few minutes."

With that Brown walked away. I closed the door and began to get dressed in my pajamas. There was a knock on the door. I didn't have any pants on but I opened it because I didn't want to keep Mitchie waiting.

"Hi." I greeted. She blushed probably due to the lack of clothing on my lower half. "So you can have any bed but that one."

"So why are there four beds?" She asked.

"Well all of the cabins have four beds including the one that hasn't been used in a while." I explained.

"So why are you in here?" She questioned

"I had an argument with my roommates and this was the only open cabin." I explained further. "But it's less crowded. Just a little bit of a warning, I talk and sometimes sing in my sleep."

"Well who hasn't sung in their sleep?" Mitchie joked.

"Probably everyone but me." I deadpanned. I wasn't really in the mood for humor right now. "You should probably get changed for bed."

"Are you gonna put some pants on?" Mitchie asked.

I looked down. "Not now. I'll wear more appropriate attire when the Pajama Jam comes though." I responded.

She changed into her nighttime attire and got into one of the beds. I turned out the lights and got in my own.

"Good night Tess." She told me. Wanna know what's really sad? That's the first time anyone has said that to me.

"Good night." I reciprocated.

The next morning, I woke up at 7:30. It was at that time that the door opened and I saw Mitchie fully dressed.

"Where have you been?" I asked with a yawn.

"I decided to go for a walk." She said quickly. "You wanna get breakfast?"

My stomach answered the question for me.

We headed down to the cafeteria or mess hall or whatever you call it. I prefer cafeteria because mess hall sounded dirty and like we were in boot camp and not Camp Rock. I better make sure not to mention that to my mom because I don't want to give her any other ideas of how to get rid of me.

The food was actually pretty good. There was a new professional caterer instead of the regular cooks that we had last year. That hopefully meant no more bouts of food poisoning before the Final Jam. I was lucky not to trust the food. I had a personal chef come out to cook for me. I basically told Brown, I wasn't going to take a chance with food that might make me vomit.

After breakfast we headed to our first class of the day. It was Brown's singing class.

"Okay this is Singing 101, obviously." Brown spoke. "As you can tell this is a class where people sing. Who wants to go first? There's no need to be shy."

No one raised their hands. I don't think anyone really wanted to be first.

"No volunteers, I see." Brown remarked. "Okay let me see. Tess you're up first."

Damn it why did he call on me? I stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Just sing anything you want." Brown instructed me. I took a breath and began to sing

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_

_On paper we're a disaster_

_And I'm driving you crazy_

_It's my little game_

_I push you and you push back_

_Two opposites so like that_

_Everyday's a roller coaster_

_But I'm a bump you never get over_

_It's a love hate relationship_

_You say you can't handle it _

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick scream call it quits_

_But you're just so full of it_

_Cause It's too late to close your mouth_

_Shut up and Kiss me_

_So shut up _

_So shut up _

I noticed that Caitlyn was looking at me as I singing that song. I played that song for her last summer when we were still together. I had a lot of songs about Caitlyn since I hadn't been in many relationships. Sure there was meaningless sex at boarding school but no one there made me want to write songs. Most of my songs were either about Caitlyn or my mom. Some of them weren't about anybody. Some of them were just stuff I wrote to get my emotions out at the time.

After I finished my song, people started to volunteer. I can't believe that they actually wanted to follow me. Could probably win American Idol but I'm only 15 and when I win the Final Jam, I will be ineligible so sad.

After class was over, I couldn't help but stare at Mitchie on the way out.

So yeah it was Mitchie obviously. Looks like she's still going to be sharing a cabin Tess but without Ella and Peggy to interfere with Messness. More of Tess's relationship comes to light through song. It's not surprising that her songs are either about Caitlyn or her mom at this point. A question might be raised about why Tess didn't recognize Mitchie's voice but she didn't because it was an uptempo song. Please make sure to review.


	4. The GellarTyler Relationship

The class ended on time. As I was walking out, I couldn't help but notice the way that Mitchie's hips were swaying. It was hypnotic. Add that to a nice-sized ass and you get one sexy backside. I guess I didn't notice much yesterday but Mitchie is hot.

So it turned out that we had a 20 minute break between singing and the dance class taught by Mr. Shane Grey. That gave us enough time to go back to our room and chill for some amount of time. It could potentially give a chance to get to know Mitchie a little better.

Being in this position was familiar to me last year. It was around this time last year that I first got with Caitlyn.

_I was 14 and had just arrived at Camp Rock. By some twist of fate, I was a day late in my arrival. My mom ended up calling Brown to let her know I would be late. Once again, I was kind of looking forward to spending the summer with her. When I arrived, I spotted a cute brunette._

"_Hi I'm Caitlyn." She greeted me._

"_I'm Tess." I responded. "So it looks like we're going to be roommates." _

"_Yeah where were yesterday, I didn't see you?" She asked._

"_I came late." I answered. "My mom's fight with husband #2 delayed me getting here. I kind of wish that I could have spent time with her instead for a change."_

"_So is this your first summer here too?" The brunette asked_

"_It's my third actually." I explained. "My mom's been sending me to camps since I was 8. Being TJ Tyler's daughter isn't all it's cracked up to be."_

"_Your mom is the TJ Tyler?" Caitlyn asked in excitement. _

_I frowned. I was used to dealing with fans but hoped that Caitlyn would like me for me and not just because of my mom. It was hard for me to make friends because of that. _

"_Please tell me you're not going to be freaking about this the whole time." I remarked. "I would like us to be friends but I can't do that if you keep mentioning my mom."_

"_Okay sorry I didn't know that it was a sensitive subject for you." Caitlyn apologized. "So it sounds like you don't see her very much." _

"_Yeah not really between boarding school and camps, I might get a week or two a year with her and even that doesn't include much face time."_

_At that point, Caitlyn walked over and hugged me. That was the first time that I felt the spark in our would be relationship._

"So how long have you been going here?" Mitchie asked as we arrived at our cabin.

"This is my fourth year." I answered. "I know most of the people here by now."

I opened the door to the cabin and couldn't help but notice how shiny the wood looked at being finished. The room looked even more livable than it did last night.

"So how do you like it here?" Mitchie questioned.

"It's always been pretty fun but I feel this year will be even better." I responded.

"Why's that?" Mitchie inquired.

"Because this is the first year that I'm eligible to compete for the Final Jam. You have to be 15 to enter." I explained

"Looks like I picked the right year to start here." She remarked.

"Yeah looks like it." I agreed. "So are you gonna sing tomorrow night at the Campfire Jam?"

"I don't know." Mitchie replied, in blushing. She definitely had the most adorable blush I had ever seen.

"Well you don't have to if you're nervous. It would be nice for you to get some experience to sing at the Final Jam though."

"I'm thinking maybe the next time." Mitchie answered. "So are you gonna sing?"

"Yeah I need to show everyone how talented I am." I replied. "I wasn't able to sing at the Opening Jam."

"Why didn't you sing?" She asked.

"I didn't have time to rehearse and my clothes were all dirty from avoiding a stampede of Shane Grey fangirls." I explained. "So how do you feel about Mr. Celebrity being here?"

"I'm not sure that he even wants to be here." Mitchie remarked.

"Of course he doesn't want to be here." I declared. "This place is like rehab for him. I can't believe that they're letting him teach a class."

"Well that happens to be our next class." Mitchie sad as she gave me a water. I drank it down knowing I would need it for dance class that is if Shane even showed up which I was unsure if he even would. Eventually we walked over the building where Shane's class was supposed to be. When we got there, there was, as I expected no Shane.

"Where do you think he is?" I heard Ella ask.

"Probably shooting up a joint somewhere?" Someone responded. Okay even I wouldn't say something that mean.

"Well if anyone was interested I could show you guys some of my moves." Caitlyn offered. Caitlyn was an amazing dancer. I thought back to the first time I saw her dance.

_I had just returned from the shower and headed back to the cabin. I opened the door and Caitlyn had a hip-hop song playing. She was in her bra and pants, moving rather sexily to the music. I just watched until she stopped. _

_She went over to turn the music off and then noticed I was there. She threw a shirt on._

"_Um hi." She stammered. "How much of that did you see?" _

"_A lot of it." I answered. "You're a really good dancer."_

"_Thanks." Caitlyn responded. "But what I really wanna do is be a producer. I made that music myself." _

"_That's cool. Not really what I expected from you but the world does need producers." I responded. "My mom loves her producers …she even married one."_

"_So was he your dad?" Caitlyn inquired. That was a question I didn't want her to bring up. _

"_No my dad's a drummer." I explained. "Part of the divorce settlement was my mom got full custody with no visitation so I never see him."_

"_I'm sorry." Caitlyn said as she wiped a tear from my eye. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked._

"_Shh just be still and close your eyes." She whispered. I did as she instructed and she pressed her lips against mine. Truthfully, I had wanted to kiss her but I wasn't sure that she liked me like that. I kissed back excitedly. _

"I don't think you're really qualified to teach." Peggy remarked. "It's been like 10 minutes. I don't think he's coming. We should just all leave."

Everyone agreed and we all headed on our ways.

"So do you wanna head to the beach?" I asked Mitchie.

"Maybe some other time." Mitchie remarked. "I have some things that I have to do right now."

"What kind of things?" I inquired.

"I need to call my mom." She answered as she ran off. I had no idea what she was running about. I decided to go back to the cabin and finish the song that I started last night.

The next day at the Campfire Jam, I was set to be the last act, so I decided to watch everyone else perform. There were some good ones and there were some bad ones. It was kind of like watching an American Idol show. Then to my surprise Caitlyn walked onto the stage. She plugged her laptop into the sound system.

"Okay so this is my first time performing." Caitlyn announced. "I'm not sure how good of a singer I am but I heard this song the other day and I just wanted to sing it."

She pressed a button and some music began to play. She sat down on a stool before starting to sing.

_You walked into a party_

_Like you were walking onto a yacht_

_Your hat strategically dipped below one eye_

_Your scarf it was apricot _

_You had one eye in the mirror as you watched yourself gavotte_

_And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner they'd be your partner_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I bet you think this song is about you, don't you, don't you_

_You had me just a year ago _

_When I was still quite naïve_

_Well you said we'd make a pretty pair _

_And that you would never leave_

_You gave away the things you loved and one of them was me_

_I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee clouds in my coffee_

_You're so vain_

_You probably think this song is about you_

_You're so vain_

_I bet you think this song is about you, don't you don't you_

I couldn't believe it. Caitlyn just used an old Carly Simon song to diss me. I didn't need to be vain to think that song was about me. I knew she was singing about me. I had to change my song. Luckily, I had another track.

I knew I had to respond even though it was kind of childish. If she was going to use an old song then so would I.

I took the stage ready to close out the show.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_An Angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promised me heaven and put me through hell_

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Oh you're a loaded gun_

_Oh there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me _

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I played my part you played your game._

_You give love a bad name_

_Paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your fingertips_

_A school kid's dream you ask so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye. _

_Oh you're a loaded gun_

_Oh there's nowhere to run_

_No can save me _

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I played my part you played your game._

_You give love a bad name_

"Okay that got a little intense." Brown remarked. "Good job everybody."

Caitlyn glared at me as she walked by. She was pissed at me, which was easy to tell. She started it anyway so she should have expected me to retaliate. As soon as we were away from everyone, Mitchie decided to call me out upon it.

"Okay what is up between you and Caitlyn?" She asked inquisitively. "It sounded like you two were singing those songs to each other."

"I'm pretty sure that we were." I remarked. "Okay so the truth is Caitlyn is my ex."

"Ex as in ex-girlfriend?" Mitchie asked.

"Yes." I replied as I remembered how the breakup went.

_I was in my dorm room at school. I had been dating Caitlyn for six months. Conveniently for me, she convinced her parents to send her to the same school as me while they were working on a cruise ship. We weren't roommates but we did spend plenty of time together. _

_Caitlyn barged into the room. She looked really pissed off. _

"_What are you so angry about?" I asked _

"_You should know." Caitlyn yelled. "Jenna told me that you were making fun of me behind my back for my parents working on the ship. You weren't even supposed to tell anyone about that."_

"_I didn't." I responded. "I didn't tell anyone. And I would never make fun of them either. I like your parents."_

"_Then how did she find out? How did she find out?" Caitlyn asked. I didn't have an answer because I didn't tell. "You know what fine. I've had enough of you anyway. I should have seen this coming. This is what you do. You bring others down because you have a low self-esteem. Everything always has to be about you."_

_With that Caitlyn stormed out of my room. I tried to follow her back to her room but the door was locked and she refused to open it._

2 weeks, Jenna asked me out and we ended sleeping together. It wasn't till then that I figured it out. Jenna must have figured out somehow that about Caitlyn's parents and told her that story to get her to break up with me so she could have me herself. Damn I really wish that I had realized that then.

"We had a really nasty breakup." I added. "So do you still like me even though I like girls?"

"Of course I do." She said as she hugged me.

"Good." I replied. "Now do you wanna head back to the cabin? I have a song I want to play for you."

So I hope this clears up a lot of the questions about Tess and Caitlyn's relationship. I decided to expand Caitlyn's talent beyond producing. In case you're wondering the songs they sang are _You're So Vain_ by Carly Simon and _You Give Love a Bad Name _by Bon Jovi. Please don't forget to review.


	5. The Pajama Jam

"Good." I replied. "Now do you wanna head back to the cabin? I have a song I want to play for you."

We walked back to cabin and I picked up my guitar and began to play.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_  
_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_  
_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile_  
_When I find you it will be alright_  
_I need to try to get to where you are_  
_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say_  
_Spending all my time stuck in yesterday_  
_Where you are is where I want to be_  
_Oh next to you... and you next to me_  
_Oh I need to find you... yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you (yeah)_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_the reason that I'm singing_  
_I need to find you (I need to find you)_  
_I gotta find you (I gotta find you)_  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_the song inside of me_  
_I need to find you_  
_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you_

"Wow that song is really good." Mitchie remarked.

"On my first day here I'd this girl singing and it really made me wanna right this song." I explained. "It really made me wanna find her."

"So you been having any luck?" She asked.

"No I haven't been actively looking." I answered.

"So you're doing the contrary to the song." She responded.

"Yeah, it's easier to do something in a song than it is to do something in real life." I replied. "I'm just hoping hat she'll come to me before the end of camp."

"So do you wanna head to the beach now?" She questioned.

"Are you sure that you have time?" I teased as I began to look for my swimsuit. "It seems like you always have something that you need to do whenever I ask. "

"Well right now the only thing on my schedule is spending time with you." She responded. We each started changing and I noticed Mitchie looked just as good without clothes on as she did with them on.

I wore a red two piece. The bottom was closer to shorts than a bikini. Mitchie wore a sexy one-piece. I don't know if knew that it was sexy but it definitely was. I need to cool myself. I'm not even sure if Mitchie likes me like that. Even if she does, she's pretty shy so she probably wouldn't tell me. Or she could have intentionally worn it to show off her body to me. However, I did not find that very likely.

We arrived at the beach which was really just a sandy strip of land near the lake. I was away from the area where people rode in canoes. That was on the other side of the lake. We headed straight for the water because Mitchie apparently didn't really do much tanning. I guess she didn't understand that white girls like me don't naturally tan like she does. But I guess playing in the water wasn't that bad of an idea either. She looked really good with her hair wet after all. As soon as we were in the water, she proceeded to splash me in the face. I couldn't avoid it and she began to laugh. I shook my hair out as she continued laughing.

"What are you five?" I asked.

"Maybe" She remarked with a smirk on her face. That was the last straw. I sent a wave of water back at her. We spent probably the next hour going back and forth and laughing like we were children. I was about send another splash at Mitchie's face when I noticed a distraught look on her face.

"So do you give up?" I asked.

"Tess, you might not want to look behind you." She said. I was facing with my back toward the shore and she was looking at it.

"Why not?" I asked, not yet turning around.

"Because I think Caitlyn has a new girlfriend." She replied. That did make me turn around. I looked to see Caitlyn making out with an Italian-looking girl.

"That's Marissa Mariani." I replied as Mitchie gave me a blank look. "Daughter of Tony Mariani?"

"Tony Mariani, the greatest Italian singer since Sinatra?" Mitchie almost shouted. Luckily I don't think they heard us. They seemed a little bit too interested in each other to notice.

"I want to get out of here." I said, preferably with either of them noticing me.

I grabbed my towel and began to run back to the cabin. I wasn't sure if Mitchie was following me or not. As soon as I got back to the cabin, tears began to stream down my face. I couldn't believe that she has moved on. Sure we broke up six months ago but I didn't think that seeing her with someone else would hurt so much. She hadn't been with anybody else since that. Sure I had but those girls didn't mean anything to me.

I heard the door open and really hoped that it was Mitchie. Of course, I really didn't her to see me crying either.

"Tess, are you okay?" Mitchie asked.

"Does it look like I'm okay?" I snapped with tears in my eyes.

"Look I know that it hurts seeing someone that you dated with someone else." She stated.

"You do?" I asked. Mitchie didn't seem like the type to have been in a lot of relationships.

"Well not really but I think that's what I'm supposed to say in this situation." She remarked. I guess I should be thankful that she was trying to help.

"Maybe you should leave me alone." I suggested.

"Did you love her?" The brunette asked.

"What?" I asked.

"Did you love her?" She repeated.

"Yeah I loved her." I admitted.

"Do you still love her?" She added.

"I don't know." I answered, thinking it over. "I don't think that I could ever see myself with her again. Especially not after what the two of us did at the Campfire Jam."

"Well maybe this means that you'll be able to find love with somebody else." Mitchie remarked as she dressed before walking out the door. I couldn't help but wonder where she was going or for that matter where she always seemed to disappear to.

I would have to ask her about that sometime. I probably wouldn't have time to do that tonight because Shane's dance class that we missed being rescheduled. Brown assured us that he was going to be there. I was thinking that he was going to drag his nephew there and possibly stay and watch him. That seemed like it would be effective to me.

I dressed in actual clothing and started to apply some makeup. I had to be strong, knowing that both Caitlyn and Marissa would be there. I couldn't help but wonder how the two of them met.

I met up with Mitchie when we got to Shane's class. Brown did basically push him through the door.

"Alright everybody grab a hat and a microphone." Shane instructed halfheartedly. He better have had these had cleaned because I am so suing if I get lice. "Come on speed up."

He began to dance disinterestedly. Several people failed to really get it, including Mitchie. I got it definitely. I wasn't that interested in it either. I wasn't planning on doing any hip-hop dancing in my career. That's mainly for backup dancers in rap videos. Why this was even a class I had no idea.

Though, the class did manage to distract me from Caitlyn and Marissa. That there was another problem when I noticed that Shane seemed to be interested in Mitchie. I wanted to go over there and force him away because Mitchie was mine but then I remembered that Mitchie wasn't mine. However, I still wasn't going to let her get involved with him.

"Hey Mr. Gray, I think there's some people over there that need a little extra help." I told him as I noticed some clumsy people. Shane reluctantly went over and told them that they were doing it all wrong. I then looked at Mitchie. "So you're not into him, are you?"

"No I've heard the stories, a guy like that might bring me down." She responded.

"So I have a duet that we can sing at the Pajama Jam." I remarked as I took out my iPod and let her listen to the song.

"A country song?" She asked in disbelief.

"Well I couldn't find many female duets." I admitted. "But we can wear cowboy hats and make it work."

"It does sound pretty good." Mitchie agreed. "But we should write our own song for the Final Jam."

"We will, I promise." I harmonized. "But we need to work on this song."

We spent the night after the class and most of our free time the next day rehearsing the song. Mitchie still seemed to less free time than me and again I wasn't sure why. I wondered about why she kept disappearing.

On the night of the Pajama Jam, we both wore plaid pajama pants and tank tops with cowboy hats. We took the stage as soon as our turn came. I started to sing.

_Well you're not sure that you love me_

**But you're not sure enough to let me go**

_**Baby it aint fair you know **_

_**To just keep me hanging round**_

_You say you don't wanna hurt me _

**Don't wanna see my tears**

_**So why are you still standin here **_

_**Just watchin me drown**_

_**And it's alright yeah I'll be fine**_

_**Don't worry bout this heart o mine**_

_**Just take your love and hit the road**_

_**There's nothin you can do or say**_

_**You're gonna break my heart anyway**_

_**So just leaves the pieces when you go**_

_You can drag out the heartache_

**Baby you can make it quick**

_**Really get it over with and **_

_**Just let me move on**_

_Don't concern yourself_

**With this mess you left for me**

_**I can clean it you see**_

_**Just as long as you're gone**_

_**Chorus**_

_You're not making up your mind_

**It's killin me and wastin time**

_**I need so much more than that**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah **_

_**Chorus**_

"Well who would have thought that we would get a little bit of country here?" Dee asked. "Great job girls."

So the thing about the Pajama Jam was it was also one big lock-in. We were supposed to be sleeping inside the cafeteria in sleeping bags. They were so many things wrong with that in my opinion. For one, sleeping on the ground was bad for my back and I really wanted to be in a bed. Two, I did not want to sleep in same room as Caitlyn no matter how big it was. I also didn't trust some of the people in attendance, like Sander and Barron. For all I know as soon as I fall asleep one of them will put my hand in a glass of water.

I looked over to see that Shane was here and once again, he was hitting on Mitchie. Once again, I knew that I had to rescue her from him.

"Hey Mitchie could you come with me and keep me company. I forgot something in the cabin and I don't wanna go alone." I said, walking over. Sure it may have made me sound like a little bit of a wimp but I'm pretty sure that it would be successful in helping me get her away from him.

"So what do you need to get from the cabin?" Mitchie asked me as were walking back.

"Nothing I just wanted to get you away from Shane." I replied. "And I would rather sleep in my own bed. Well it's not my bed but it's a bed and if you ever slept on the ground you would never want to do it again. You're welcome to stay with me if you want."

"You know what I think I will." Mitchie remarked with a smile on her face.

So I debated on whether or not to give Caitlyn a love interest. As you can see I decided to do it. She is played Selena Gomez. I promised she'll have some speaking and singing roles in later chapters. And Tess gets to play the hero by rescuing Mitchie from Shane. (Too bad she never did that in the movie) The song in this chapter is Leave the Pieces by the Wreckers. Don't forget to review.


	6. Masking the Situation

A few days had passed. I was prepare to open the Beach Jam. As you may have expected, it's a concert that takes place on the beach. Usually I never open because I deserve to close the show but I made an exception because Mitchie told me it the nice thing to do and I apparently need to be nicer to people. So I was backstage dressed in a leather jacket and pants with a bikini underneath to go with the beach theme. I had chanced my song choice when I heard that I was going to be singing first. I think it would be more rocking than anything that's ever been sung at Camp Rock.

"Hey everybody this song is going to blow your minds." I announced with my microphone. "This song might make you wanna jump up and down and I'm asking not please try to hurt anyone."

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_So ripped off so stepped on_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to back down_

_You're not the only one _

_So get up!_

_Let's start a riot a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_Let's start a riot a riot_

_Let's start a riot_

_If you feel so filthy_

_So dirty so messed up_

_If you feel so walked on_

_So painful so pissed off_

_You're not the only one_

_Refusing to go down_

_You're the only one _

_So get up!_

_Chorus_

_If you feel so empty_

_So used up so let down_

_If you feel so angry_

_Just get up!_

_Chorus_

As I looked into the audience during the song, I did notice that the crowd was in fact going crazy but thankfully no actual riot was started. I think my mission to get the place rocking was a success and I wouldn't get in trouble for it because no one was hurt.

There were a few more performances as I took my place in the crowd before the one that I had been sort of dreading had come. Marissa was performing and I was still jealous over the fact that she was dating Caitlyn now.

"This is a song that I wrote about someone special." She said.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around and I'm home_

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let our love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that's easier for you to let me go_

_Chorus_

_I tried my best to never let you in yo see the truth_

_And I never opened up_

_I never truly loved till_

_You put your arms around me _

_And I believe it's easier for you to let me go_

_Chorus_

Okay so the lyrics to that song were a little weird but I know that they were about Caitlyn and they were still pretty loving. That didn't really help me with my jealousy. It looked like their relationship was going to last if they were already writing songs about each other. God why did she have to be so perfect?

I began to walk back to my cabin when I walked into someone. Why do I keep running into people here?

"Sorry." She apologized. "Oh it's you."

"I don't think we've met." I said friendlily as I looked at Marissa. "I'm Tess Tyler."

"I know who you are." She replied. "You're Caitlyn's ex-girlfriend."

"And you're her current girlfriend." I added. "So I bet Caitlyn has wasted no time saying bad things about me."

"She never told me why you broke up." Marissa replied. "So why did you break up?"

"I feel that's probably something you should discuss with her." I answered. "I know there are two sides to the story but I don't want to make her any madder at me. It was really was something that we shouldn't have broken up for but just know that we are broken up right. I don't really want her back either. I'm just here to tell you to be good to her and don't make the same mistakes that I did."

I walked away from her most likely leaving her confused but I also knew that she should be with Caitlyn instead of talking to me. I then began to think about how I could see if Mitchie was interested in me. I mean she hasn't made any signs toward being gay but she really has not seemed very interested in boys either. And I would be the perfect girl to help a girl discover that she likes girls. I am hot enough that I could make any girl want to be with me.

I went back to my cabin to try to find what would be the best way to find out if she liked me. I knew I had to be subtle and couldn't just kiss her. Maybe I could take her out on a date without telling her that it was a date. That might work if it goes well, I could get her to kiss me at the end. The only problem is what do you do for a date here? It's not like I could take her to a restaurant or anything. Though, I might be able to get some delivered here like I did last year. Maybe I could even get her to dress up. That would be a little bit more difficult. First I would have to find out her dress size and then I would have to come up with some reason to get her wear a dress. Wait a minute I got it. There was going to be a Masquerade Jam/Dance. I don't know why Brown had decided to organize a formal dance but that could be the perfect occasion. Maybe I could even get a dance with her if I was lucky. I had to look into this more.

Mitchie arrived at the cabin about ten minutes later.

"There you are." I said to her. "So do you have your dress for the Masquerade Jam yet?"

"I don't know if I'm going." She replied. "I don't really have a date and no I don't think I have a dress I would wear."

"I would have thought that Shane might have asked you out." I teased, since he seemed to have not. He made it pretty obvious that he liked her.

"No I wouldn't go with him anyway." She scoffed which made me smile.

"Well you don't need a date." I answered. "You and I can go together…I mean as friends not like a date or anything."

That was a quick recovery on my part. Yes it was going to be a date but I couldn't let her know that.

"I still don't have a dress." She pointed out.

"What size are you?" I asked. She game me her size and I relayed the information to a designer. "Okay our dresses will be here sometime tomorrow."

"How do you do that?" She asked

"What be perfectly awesome?" I responded.

She rolled her eyes. "No get things at the push of a button." She replied.

"You mean to tell me that you don't have all the good designers programmed into your speed dial?" I questioned. "You don't know much about being rich do you? Songwriters don't make as much as artists."

"Yeah but artists make more money when they're songwriters." Mitchie pointed out.

"Which is exactly why I'm gonna do both." I added. Well there was that and I don't think anyone would give me any songs but again that was something that I didn't want to let her know. "So what do you want to do now?"

"We should probably work on writing our song for Final Jam." She suggested.

That was probably a good idea considering that the Final Jam was a little over a week away and we hadn't even started yet. So we worked on the song for a few hours until lights out. I wanted to use a flashlight but Mitchie was too tired. I guess she had never stayed up all night writing a song. Though, I can't really say that I've ever met another person that did that. Come to think of it, that song wasn't even that good.

So over the next 2 days everyone seemed to be preparing. Dresses were in high demand so Brown had called some sort of dress store to bring a stock to the camp. The boys didn't seem to make as big of a deal of it. I had a feeling that some of the girls might not be happy with their dates. I'm lucky I didn't have to deal with that because I knew that my date would look nice. The day of the dance, I had some food delivered to the camp and into our cabin. It knew it would be best than the regular food.

I was walking with Mitchie back to the cabin.

"Shouldn't be getting dinner before the dance?" She asked.

"We are." I replied as I opened the door to reveal a steak dinner for two.

"Wow Tess, this is amazing." She commented.

"I always go for the best." I remarked. "And you deserve the best."

The food was really good (and it should have been considering how much I paid for it). After we were done eating, we began to put our dresses on. They weren't incredibly sexy since neither has had that much to show off but they looked good. Mine was pink with ruffles and hers was blue. We finished off by putting on our masks. I couldn't help but wonder how effective it would be. Would people really not know who I was? I also wondered how this qualified as a jam. I wasn't asked to sing anything so I don't know.

"You look beautiful" I told her as we walked out of the cabin.

"So do you." She reciprocated. It definitely made me feel good when she said to me. Sure it didn't mean that she liked me but at least I knew that she appreciated my beauty.

We walked to the cafeteria which was supposed to be set up like a ballroom. Again this was another that I didn't understand why they were having a formal dance at a campsite. Heels weren't exactly the best shoes to be wearing walking in dirt either. When we got there, I was impressed. Brown had really done a number on the place and it actually looked like it could be a cheap ballroom. The lights were dimmed and everyone was in masks. Even Brown was wearing a mask but since he was the only person at camp who was balding, he was pretty easy to spot.

"So Brown, who exactly is singing here?" I asked.

"We've got a couple acts singing some ballads." He explained. "You know good slow dance music."

"Yeah I get it, ballads." I commented. Ballads could get boring some times but they were definitely good for slow dancing to. Some music started to play and I began to look for Mitchie. I couldn't find her so I decided to check outside. I found her standing outside, without her mask on.

"What's wrong, why aren't you in there?" I asked, looking her in the eye.

"It's kind of embarrassing." She answered.

"You can tell me." I assured her. "I won't laugh."

"Well I don't know how to dance." She admitted.

"Would you like me to teach you?" I offered.

"You would do that?" She asked.

"Sure." I said as I helped her into position. From inside music began to play and I helped her move to it.

_How you choose to express yourself_

_It's all your own and I can tell_

_It comes naturally _

_Oh it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_

_It's intuitive you don't have to try_

_It comes naturally_

_Oh it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away _

_What you do so naturally _

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_

_And I way the you know you are and to me it's exciting_

_When you know it's meant to be_

_Everything comes naturally it comes naturally_

_When you're with me baby_

_Everything comes naturally it comes naturally_

_Bay Bay Baby_

I danced with Mitchie through the whole song. This was not what I expected but it was a pleasant surprise. I could see the want in Mitchie's eyes. I knew what I had to do. I leaned and pressed my lips against hers.

So another new chapter. This one features a kiss between Mitchie and Tess. Looks like Tess's date went pretty well. We also finally get to meet Marissa. The songs in this chapter are Riot by Three Days Grace, Arms by Christina Perri, and Naturally by Selena Gomez. (I refuse to add recognize The Scene) Please don't forget to update.


	7. When Everything Falls to Pieces

Warning this chapter contains sexual content. Use caution when reading this.

The kiss was amazing especially due to the fact that she fully returned it. She even included her tongue. Not many people our age use tongue on their first kiss. I wondered how she got so good at kissing when, to my knowledge, she had never kissed anyone before, much less the hottest girl in the world or at least Camp Rock.

"Maybe we should head back to our cabin." Mitchie suggested.

"Are you sure that you don't wanna go back in there?" I asked.

"No I'm really not interested in going back in there." Mitchie said as she pulled on my hand. She walked me back towards the cabin.

"Mitchie, I can walk without you pulling on me." I whined as she let go of me.

"Don't you like me holding your hand?" She questioned.

"Holding hands and dragging are two completely different things." I pointed out. "Anyway why do you wanna go back to the cabin so badly?"

"Because I have something that I need to ask you." She replied.

"And why exactly can't you ask it to me out here?" I countered as I began to walk towards Cabin 13. Again I ask 'whose bright it was to be have a formal dance in a place covered with dirt?' Why did we need a formal at all? I mean I like dressing up and Mitchie looked sexy in her dress but there really wasn't much purpose to it.

We arrived back at the cabin and I Mitchie pulled me inside. Didn't I just say that I didn't like being pulled? We both sat down on our beds.

"So what exactly is so important that you couldn't tell me outside?" I questioned as I examined her in her royal blue dress. God she made it so hard to be frustrated when she looked like that.

"Tess, are you a virgin?" She asked.

I thought about what she asked. I obviously wasn't but I wasn't sure whether to tell her or not. It was definitely a personal question. But since we were technically together, it wouldn't be right to lie to her.

"Tess?" She asked as she waved a hand in front of my face. I've always wondered why people do that. It's not like I had a seizure or anything.

"No I'm not." I finally responded.

"Do you...um…sleep with Caitlyn?" She inquired.

"More than once." I replied. "Why do you wanna know so badly?"

"What does it feel like?" She asked. I stared at her bright red face. "You know…sleeping with a girl."

"Well it's my turn to ask you a question." I said. "Have you ever masturbated?"

She blushed and shook her head.

"Really?" I asked as she nodded. "Have you at least had Sex Ed?"

"Yes I've had that. It was kind of uncomfortable." Mitchie responded.

"So you know how everything works, well I maybe they didn't discuss lesbian sex." I mused. "Basically once the easiest ways for us to get aroused is by contact."

I slowly began to caress her uncovered back to show her. I wasn't exactly looking to have sex with on account that we had just kissed a few minutes ago. Granted, there was tongue involved but tongue…great now all I can think about is Mitchie's tongue. I then noticed that Mitchie was moaning slightly.

"Oh Tess take me." She moaned. That caused me to pull my hand away.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes I want you." Mitchie answered without hesitation. "I want you out of that dress, I want you naked and I want some part of you inside of me."

"Okay." I replied as I fingered the zipper of her dress. "If at any point you want me to stop, let me know."

"I want ask you to stop." She stated.

"I just want you to know that you have a choice." I remarked as I unzipped her dress. She was wearing the type of dress that it wasn't necessary to wear a bra with. So when I pulled it off, I got a good view of her tan breasts and her black lacy panties. I almost forgot that she was wearing those. I looked over her breasts. "Cold?"

"Actually I feel more hot." She responded. "But it's kind of unfair that you're still wearing that dress."

"What you gonna do about it?" I asked arrogantly as I started to rub her nipples.

"This." She said as she grabbed my zippered and undressed me within a few seconds. Damn that was fast. I'm starting to think this will be better than I thought it would. I was still in a pink pushup bra and panties. "I think something needs to happen before we can continue"

Not wanting to surrender control, I crashed my lips against hers while undoing my bra. I dropped it by her feet as our naked chests pressed against each other. I moved hands down her body and hooked the edges of her panties. I slowly slid them down her legs. We broke apart so she could kick them off. That gave me a chance to look her over in all of her naked glory.

"Tell me how bad you want me." Mitchie whispered into my ear.

"Tess Tyler does not beg." I replied as I chest my arms over my naked chest defiantly. "You're the one who should be me how much you want me."

"Then I guess that I'll just get into bed." Mitchie smirked as she walked over to her bed. She didn't bother to put clothes on.

"What exactly do think you're doing?" I asked.

"I'm feeling a bit tired and since you don't seem to be interested, I think I'm going to go to bed." She remarked as my mouth hung open.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I replied. "You've waited till right now to decide that you're a tease."

Mitchie had pulled her naked body under her covers and had her eyes closed but I could tell that she was still awake. Damn it she was serious about this unless I did what she wanted. This was going to be so humiliating.

"Mitchie, I want you." I declared.

"Where do you want me?" She asked as she kept her eyes closed. How the hell was she so good at this? I thought she was a virgin. She was acting like she was more experienced at this than I was.

"Everywhere." I remarked as she got out of bed.

"Your wish it my command" She said as she let that tongue that I had been fantasizing about out of her mouth. She started with my neck and slowly began to move down my body. She ran it over each my nipples and they both hardened as they were moistened. She continued to leave a wet trail down my bed. She licked around my bellybutton but not inside because that would be disgusting. There was somewhere else I wanted that tongue inside.

"That feels so good." I moaned as she crept her hands inside of my panties. Now this was something that I was never a fan of. I didn't like having someone's hand in such a small space between my vagina and my panties. That included my own hand.

"Please take them off." I begged. Once again she was making me beg. I didn't like this girl so much, I wouldn't put up with her. She descended them down my legs and I kicked them off. While I was taking in the breathe hitting me, Mitchie pushed me back onto my bed. Before I could what she was doing, I felt her tongue in the best possible spot it could be. I couldn't believe it. Mitchie Torres, the girl that I had had a crush on all summer was going down on me. And felt so fucking good. Again, I wanted to wonder how she learned this but the feeling was just too pleasurable for me to even care. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing and I liked it.

After a short while, Mitchie reached the legendary g-spot. Not to say that mine was legendary because that would be kind of disgusting to have people talk about me like that. I did have several girls raving about having sex with me and that led to about an equal number of breakups. I hate it when people kiss and tell.

Anyway Mitchie gave me one of the best orgasms that I have ever had. If this is what she's like as a virgin, I can't wait to see what she's like when she's more experienced. She lapped up my juices and I laid there for a moment taking everything in.

"So do you think you have enough left in you to give something to me?" Mitchie asked.

"Tess Tyler is always ready for more." I gloated as I flipped her over so I was on top of her. I think I had had enough of being dominated even though I absolutely loved it. The only other person to do it me was Caitlyn because she was the only other person that I could stay up all night making love to.

I introduced my tongue to Mitchie's love mound and quickly began to lick it. Her insides tasted so good. One thing that did tell me that she was a virgin is that she didn't display the endurance that I did. That was okay considering how sweet she tasted. She tasted even better than the best ice cream that I had ever eaten. It made it extremely easy for me to swallow.

We ended going at it for hours which made me glad that we essentially skipped out on the dance.

When I woke up, Mitchie was once again not there. What did she keep doing in the mornings that I didn't know about? Was she hiding something from me?

I met her at breakfast and she didn't talk about where she was this morning. We had the day off because there was supposed to some kind of jam with surprise guests or something that night.

"So do you think we could not tell anyone about us for now?" I asked. "I mean we can wait until after the Final Jam."

"Yes I wait to tell anyone." Mitchie agreed.

That day we went out by the lake for a few hours. We ended up kissing in a canoe that Mitchie had convinced me to go inside before she told me that she had to go do something. She didn't tell me what and I wasn't exactly going to follow her even though I was definitely getting suspicious of her behavior.

A few hours later, I decided to walk the campgrounds with a confident smile on my face. Everyone seemed to be looking at me and I couldn't be happier. That is until Sander said something.

"Yeah I would be happy too if I was dating Mitchie." He commented.

I turned to look at him. What did he just say? "What? How did you find out about that?" I asked.

"Shane said that Mitchie told him that you kissed her." Sander replied. "He's telling everybody."

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Mitchie had broken her promise to not tell anyone. And on top of that she told Shane Grey. Why would she tell Shane Grey? It's not like he would be able to keep a secret. I had to find Mitchie and confront her about this.

I wasn't able to her until the Jam thing which happened to be a Connect 3 concert. After they were done playing, I managed to find Mitchie to talk to her.

"Why the hell did you tell Shane?" I asked angrily.

"I didn't tell him anything." She replied. "I haven't even talked to him today."

"Then how did he find out?" I asked. "How did he find out?"

Before Mitchie could answer anything, Ella walked over to us. What the hell did they want?

"What the hell do you want?" I asked the duo of my former lackeys.

"I just thought that you would be interested in finding out that Mitchie's mom isn't a successful songwriter." Peggy announced. "She's the cook and Mitchie has been helping prepare meals."

"What? Is that true?" I asked Mitchie as she nodded. "So you've been lying to me all summer?"

"Tess it's not like that." Mitchie tried to explain. "I didn't think that you would like me if you knew the truth."

"Well that's something that you were wrong about. Money is not something that drives my taste in women." I responded. "But now that I know the truth I can't say that I do like you very much. I think you need to find somewhere else to stay for the rest of camp."

So everyone seemed to think that Caitlyn would be the villain of the story when it was a combination of Shane and Peggy. Caitlyn will have a very different role in the next chapter. So in the span of a few hours Mitchie and Tess's relationship went from on to off. I debated on whether or not to put the sex scene in but I figured that I went about it the right way with Tess wanting to be dominant and Mitchie being the one to iniate it because I thought Tess wouldn't pressure her into it. Please don't forget to review


	8. The Home Stretch

So I knew that this was too good to be true. Mitchie had lied to me. Why would she tell me her mom was a successful songwriter when she was really just working in the kitchen and Mitchie was helping her when she disappeared all of those times? That made sense. It also made sense that she said her roommates wouldn't mind if she moved in with me because her mom was her only roommate. I can't believe that I let her deceive me like that. Did she ever really feel anything for me at all or was she just playing me? It hurt so bad when I walked back to the cabin top find that Mitchie had already cleared her stuff out. I looked in the mirror then over some of the songs that I had written. I found one about Caitlyn that seemed appropriate to sing right now. I took out my guitar and began to play.

_If anyone asks I'll tell them we both just moved on_

_When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk_

_Whenever I see you I swallow my pride and bite my tongue_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_If anyone asks I'll tell them we just grew apart_

_What do I care if they believe me or not_

_When I feel your memory is breaking my heart_

_Pretend I'm okay with it all act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

_I'm talking in circles _

_I'm lying they know it_

_Why won't this just all go away?_

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes?_

_Is this as hard as it gets?_

_Is this what it feels like to really cry?_

_Cry_

Yeah I had tears in my eyes as I was singing that song. It was hard not to cry when you have a broken heart. I really thought that Mitchie was the one. The one that I would be with forever. Who knew that forever wasn't as long as people thought it was. I didn't even have dinner that night. It hurt too much.

The next day I skipped all of my classes. I just didn't feel like going. I know this wasn't the same but I always wondered why schools don't find heartbreak as an acceptable excuse for missing class. Don't they know that breakups are extremely hard on a teenage girl's life? Suddenly I could hear music. Oh great now I'm going crazy and hearing that isn't really there. Wait a minute, that song is my ringtone and the music is coming from my bag. Duh, I'm not crazy, I'm just hearing my cell phone ringing. I should probably get it before who it is hangs up.

"Hello?" I answered, after grabbing it from my bag. I didn't actually check who it was.

"Hi Honey." My mom said.

"Mom? You're calling me?" I asked in surprise. My mom never called me. This had to be important.

"Yeah I just hadn't heard from you in a while and I wanted to know how you were doing." She replied. I realized that it had been a few days since I had called her. But I didn't know that she cared. I honestly thought that she would be too busy to notice.

"I'm okay." I lied. I didn't really want to talk to my mom about Mitchie right now. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good." She responded. Not exactly the thing that you want to hear from a parent when you're away at camp. "So the Final Jam is Saturday isn't it?"

It was Saturday. Today was Thursday which meant that I only had two days to prepare a song. I hadn't even finished the song that I was writing with Mitchie.

"Yeah." I answered. I did wonder why she was asking. It's not like she's ever really cared about me singing before.

"I can't wait to be there." She remarked.

"You're coming?" I asked in shock. I couldn't believe it. My mom coming was to see me sing. I kind of wanted to ask 'who are you and what have you done with my mother?' but refrained from doing because while this seemed too good to be true, I was too astonished to question it.

"Yeah maybe you can tell me all about your summer when I get there." She added. Okay now this was definitely getting weird. There was also the fact that we had been talking for five minutes and she hadn't said anything about other calls. "So do you know what song you're going to be singing?"

As I said before, I had no idea. "No.": I said.

"Well you could always sing one of my songs/" She suggested. ":I wouldn't mind."

That was something that I definitely wasn't going to do. I wanted to get out of my mom's shadow, not push myself further into it.

"Mom I gotta go do…camp stuff." I remarked. I needed to get out of this conversation because it was beginning to make me very uncomfortable. I don't think she would question me.

"Okay, see you soon." She said as I hung up. Yes I hung up on her for the first time of my face. I wasn't sure if I should take her promise that she would be at the Final Jam to heart because knowing her, she would be asked to be on some talk show at the last minute and wouldn't be able to make it. She had let me down so many times that I stopped keeping track and believing that she would be there for me but I do realizer that I need to find out what song I was going to sing and find some way to get over Mitchie. I need to talk to someone who isn't my mom about it. I then realized that everyone at camp either dislikes or I dislike them. I then figured out who the perfect person to talk to was. It wasn't going to be easy and I would probably have to clear the air about some other stuff but they say in times of trouble we turn to our enemies for help. I got dressed and fixed my hair and makeup before heading out to the cabin. I knocked on the door. I hoped this was the right cabin and she was still in the same cabin as last year.

"Is Caitlyn here?" I asked looking down. When I looked up, I noticed it was Marissa…wearing a robe. "Is this a bad time?"

"Who's at the door?" Caitlyn asked as she walked out, also wearing a robe. "Tess."

From the way that she said my name I could tell that wasn't happy to see me but she really hasn't been since we broke up. But I just needed to convince her to talk to me and help me out.

"Look, I'm sorry I interrupted your…intimate time…but I really need to talk to you." I remarked.

"Okay we weren't having sex. We just came from the showers." Caitlyn pointed out. I was going to say something about them having sex there but decided not to. "And why would I help you with anything?"

"Because you're the only person who knows anything about me at this camp that I can talk to. We were so good together and we told each other all of our secrets." I answered. I noticed that Marissa was glaring at me. "And no I'm not asking her to get back together. I'm asking for advice."

"What do you need advice about?" Caitlyn sighed.

"Do you think I made the right decision breaking up with Mitchie?" I asked. "I mean I know that she told Shane about us but…"

"Mitchie didn't tell Shane about you." Caitlyn remarked. "She came here crying after you broke up with her. Did you ever consider that Shane might have figured out on his own?"

"Found out on his own?" I asked as something hit me. "That's it.!"

"What's it?" Marissa asked.

"The day before we broke up the door was open." I clarified.

"So?" Caitlyn asked, apparently not getting the point.

"Well we were talking how you missed your parents on the cruise ship." I explained. "Jenna must have been walking by and heard us. She then proceeded to tell you I was making fun of them so you would break up with me like she wanted so she could have me for herself. It all makes sense now."

"That does make sense." Caitlyn agreed. "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you and I should have trusted you more. I just really wasn't thinking straight. I hope you can forgive me."

"Well I'm sorry for how I acted towards you after the breakup." I apologized.

"It sounds like Shane pulled the same trick on you that Caitlyn had pulled on her." Marissa commented.

"Oh my god you're right." I remarked. "I was going to believe her too but I found out that she was lying about her mom I couldn't take it anymore. Why would she do that and say that her mom was this big shot songwriter instead of telling the truth?"

"Maybe she didn't want people to know that she wasn't rich because she thought people would look down on her." Caitlyn deduced.

"Well if that is true, what do I do now?" I asked.

"Maybe you should apologize." Marissa suggested. "I mean from what I heard she's dropped out of the Final Jam."

"I don't know if that will be enough." I said "And I don't know if I can trust her."

So now the air has been cleared between Caitlyn and Tess. The Final Jam is approaching and we got to hear from Tess's mom. They had an actual phone conversation and Tess ended it. So the next chapter will be the last chapter. Don't forget to review.


	9. The Final Jam

So the Final Jam was just days away. I hadn't talked to Mitchie since the incident. Truth be told, I had been avoiding her. I didn't hate her or anything but I still couldn't speak to her. I spent most of my time working on a new song for the Final Jam. I almost had all of the words and Caitlyn was going to help me produce it. I wanted the song to say what I was truly feeling. I wanted it to be kind of sad but not self-depreciating or pathetic. I wanted to acknowledge the end of a relationship. And I think I had succeeded in capturing all of that. I think that when I put all of the raw emotions together, I might have one of the best songs that I've ever written.

There were no classes because everyone needed to prepare for the Final Jam. Originally there was gonna be a big closing number but some people had too much trouble learning it and it took time away from rehearsing. I mean the actual performances were greater than a silly closing number because of what was at stake. I honestly didn't care about recording a song with Shane Grey but a recording contract was something that I definitely coveted. And I was also really happy that my mom would be there to see me win it.

So when the jam finally came, I was backstage waiting for everything to begin. I looked into the audience and saw that my mom was indeed there. I wasn't going to talk to her because I was busy prepping for my performance. I looked at the list and saw that I was going last. Mitchie hadn't entered for some reason. We actually ended up with only three acts. First there was a group consisting of Barron, Sander, Peggy, and Ella, then there was Marissa and of course me.

"Good evening everyone." Brown welcomed. "Welcome to the annual Camp Rock Final Jam. As you know the prize still contains a record for the winner but in addition there is also the chance to record a duet with my nephew Shane Grey. And our judging panel this year will consist of Connect 3. So please welcome out first act. This is a little group that likes to call themselves Awesome Sauce."

The music began to play and the curtains opened up to the four of them. Sander was the first one to take the mike.

This is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
With music up in our heads  
She said

Next Ella took the mike.

_I've been out on the edge  
Breathin' a little bit of fresh air  
Big dreams, I took a chance  
Held out for everything I've got here_

_I've been feeling this life's a circus  
Hanging on without a fear_

At that point it was Peggy who took over on the vocals. This was definitely interesting. The rest started to dance in the background.

**Livin' on a high wire  
Runnin' through a wildfire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight rope  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over**

**Na na na-na-na na na**  
**Livin' on a high wire**  
**Na na na-na-na na na**  
**Livin' on a high wire**

This is the story on how we lived  
The glory of what we did  
It started when we were kids  
With music up in our heads  
She said

_Big top, turning around, no clowns  
I'm running as I hit the ground  
Front row, big show is sold out  
So I'm ready for the crowd roar, let's go_

I've been feeling this life's a circus  
Hanging on without a fear

**Livin' on a high wire  
Runnin' through a wildfire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight rope  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over**

**Na na na-na-na na na**  
**Livin' on a high wire**  
**Na na na-na-na na na**  
**Livin' on a high wire**

When it comes to the beat  
Seeing that the heads are moving  
Move off your seat  
Achievement is what we're really doing  
Freedom of speech  
I'm in it just to win it  
I'm springin' and I can see it  
In the end that you can be it  
'Cause it's patience, it's statements  
Famous greatness  
Movin' 'til you make it through  
And maybe you can make it too

**Livin' on a high wire  
You can't shake me, I'm not going nowhere  
Walking on a tight road  
No net, high hopes  
Step back, I'm gonna make it over**

**Na na na-na-na na na**  
**Livin' on a high wire**  
**Na na na-na-na na na**  
**Livin' on a high wire**

The audience clapped at the end of their performance. They were pretty good. There was a lot of high energy in that performance. I guess it's good to open up the show. I didn't know that Peggy could sing like that. I looked out into the audience again and noticed that Mitchie wasn't there. I couldn't help but wonder where she was and what she was doing.

I watched as Marissa took the stage. The music started to play. It was a much simpler melody than the first one. After an opening acoustic guitar riff she began to sing her song.

_Wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_You made insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_Na-na-na-na-na-na  
I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me  
Na-na-na-na-na-na  
You've got every right to a beautiful life_

_Come on_

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says_

_It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell them what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
If you're beneath the stars  
You'll never touch the sky _

_Na-na-na-na-na-na  
I'm no beauty queen I'm just beautiful me  
Na-na-na-na-na-na  
You've got every right to a beautiful life_

_Come on_

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says_

_Who says you're not star potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said who said  
Won't you tell me who said that_

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says_

This performance got a standing ovation. Marissa was a pretty good singer. The crew began to set up my stage. I took off my robe and got ready. I was wearing a sparkly blue tunic and jeans. I can say that I was a little nervous because my mom had never seen me sing before.

The song started with me behind a piano. I played for a bit before beginning to sing.

_These clouds are going nowhere baby  
Rain keeps coming down  
I just thought I'd try to call you baby  
Before you got too far out of town  
_

_And I hope that you get this message I'm leaving for you  
Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

_And I hope you find it  
What you're looking for  
And I hope it's everything dreamed your life would be and so much more  
And I hope you're happy  
Wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that  
And nothing's gonna change that  
And I hope find it_

"_Am I supposed to hang around here and wait forever?"  
The last words that I said.  
But that was just a broken heart talking baby  
It wasn't what I meant_

_Call me up let me know that you got this message I'm leaving for you  
Cause I hate that you left without hearing the words that I needed you to_

_And I hope you find it  
What you're looking for  
And I hope it's everything dreamed your life would be and so much more  
And I hope you're happy  
Wherever you are  
I wanted you to know that  
And nothing's gonna change that  
And I hope find it_

At that point an electric guitar solo began play before it got to the bridge. I looked into the crowd and was shocked. My mom was standing and talking on the phone. She wasn't even paying attention. I took a few nervous steps and tripped over a chord and fell to the ground. There was a loud gasp and I looked up at my mom. The music had stopped at that point. I was so hurt and embarrassed. I ran off the stage and began to cry. I blew it. I blew my chance at everything. There was no way I was winning after that. I heard someone walk in and up to me.

"Tess what happened?" It was Mitchie. Oh crap. Not who I wanted to talk to right now.

Before I could say anything Brown began to speak on stage.

"Attention everyone we have a special performance. Keep in mind this contestant is not part of the Final Jam. But give it up for Mitchie Torres." Brown said.

"I gotta go." Mitchie said as she walked toward the stage.

I stood up and walked to the side of the stage. The music began to play and Mitchie stood with her back to the audience. I noticed Caitlyn walked over and stood next to me.

"So how'd the song go?" She asked.

"I fell." I stammered.

"Really that sucks." She replied.

We didn't continue our conversation because we were busy listening to the song. The melody sounded very familiar.

_I've always been the kind of girl that hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world what I've got to say  
But I have this dream right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show it's to let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me_

"That's the song!" I blurted out backstage.

"What song?" Caitlyn asked me.

"The song I heard when I came here." I told her.

_Do you know what it's like to feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems that it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself it's the only way_

_This is real_  
_This is me_  
_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_  
_I'm gonna let the light shine on me_  
_Now I found_  
_Who I am_  
_There's no way to hold it in_  
_No more hiding who I wanna be_  
_This is me_

At this point I grabbed a mike. I had to go back on that stage. I began to sing.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you.  
I gotta find you **

That really got Mitchie's attention

**You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
**

At that point Mitchie joined in.

_**I need to find  
I gotta find you**_

_**This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
I'm gonna let the light shine on me  
Now I found  
Who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me**_

She held me close as the song ended. The lights went out and the audience cheered.

"Okay so as you may remember that last song was just a special performance and therefore not eligible for the prize. So the winner of the Final Jam is…Marissa Mariani!"

Marissa took the trophy and I took Mitchie outside of the barn. The first thing I did was pull her into a kiss.

"Okay now that's a bit unusual." Mitchie commented after the kiss.

"Mitchie I'm sorry for everything." I apologized. "I know it wasn't your fault."

"I'm sorry for lying." Mitchie responded. "I just didn't think that you would like me if you knew I was working in the kitchen."

"Considering that no one really liked me, I wasn't in a position to be judgmental." I said. "I don't know what I was doing. I love you Mitchie Torres."

"Tess!" My mom called.

"Mom?" I asked as she came running over. The first thing she did was wrap me in a hug. I can't remember the last time she did that to me. "Mom, you're embarrassing me."

"I'm sorry that I caused you to mess up your song." She told me. "I thought you sounded great. I'm gonna talk to the label. So you gonna introduce me to your friend?"

"Mom this is my girlfriend Mitchie Torres." I introduced. "Mitchie, this is my mom."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Tyler." Mitchie remarked.

"Oh please call me TJ" Mom replied. She then looked back at me. "So you're a lesbian? Hmm I guess I can't blame you considering some of the guys I've dated. Yeah that's fine with me."

"You know I've always wondered TJ stands for." Mitchie commented.

"It's Theresa Jane." She explained. "Just like my daughter but you probably knew that already."

Mitchie just stared.

"No, I guess knowing the full name of the person you're dating isn't as important as it was when I was your age." She commented. "Anyway how would you like to see my Grammy collection?"

"I'd have to ask my mom if I can." Mitchie said as she went to find her parents.

"So why don't you tell me about your summer?" Mom suggested before her phone started to ring. But she didn't answer it. She just let it ring.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" I asked.

"I think it can wait." She replied with a laugh.

The End.

So the story is over. Mitchie and Tess are back together and Tess is talking to her mom. I also decided that since Tess's mom never spoke, that she is played by Cameron Diaz in this story. The fact that I saw Bad Teacher this weekend has nothing to do with that ^^. I also have considered doing a sequel for this. If you think I should, let me know in a review.


End file.
